Question: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 10$ and $b = 10$. $7$ $a$ $^2 + 8$ $b$ $ + 8$
Explanation: Substitute $10$ for ${a}$ and $10$ for ${b}$ $ = 7{(10)}^2 + 8{(10)} + 8 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 7(100) + 8{(10)} + 8 $ $ = 700 + 80 + 8 $ $ = 788$